


The child

by kirbykp28



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Other, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Post-Five Nights at Freddy's 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbykp28/pseuds/kirbykp28
Summary: Jessi Afton is different from the rest of the Afton family. She is silent and secretive about her things and thoughts. because she does not show much interest in things, William and Clara afton basically ignore her, in favor of Mike, Elizabeth, and Chris, her younger siblings. She disappears one day, unnoticed by everyone until one day, william, after chris is killed notices her, watching everything blankly, a white and red half bunny mask on her head and wearing clothes that he had never seen her wear before.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Kudos: 7





	The child

chapter one

Jessi Afton was not like the others in her family. She always had blank look while her twin brother, mike Afton was cheerful and showed his emotions. Even her younger siblings, Lizzy and Chris. she never really showed her emotions because she didn't want to. She didn't ever want to give someone something to use against her, so she locked away her emotions. At first her parents tried to get her open up and show her emotions but she absolutely refused to do so, which broke their hearts, but eventually they just gave up on her. She wasn't surprised, but it still hurt when they just ignored her, forgetting about her. She shared a room with mike, even though she didn't want to. But she never complained, she never said anything. She wasn't surprised when mike started to bully chris.

Jessi had joined in a few times for entertainment. She grew closer to mike than ever. She started joining in a lot more. She only did so when her parents weren't around to stop her. She was otherwise silent as the day she was born. She never cried as a child, she was just silent. Thought something about her was that she could see entities, so she knew there was a yellowish golden bunny thing following her father around. she knew it had purple eyes, in fact she had talked to the bunny a few times. She found she liked him. He was wild and it made for some entertainment, which was good in her books. It also seemed as if her father didn't like him. that made her like him even more as she enjoyed pissing her father off sometimes. 

but one day, she was going off to talk to the bunny when she saw that her 'family' had gone out to get ice cream without her. that was her final straw. She could deal with everything else but this was a step too far. She walked back to her room. She was 13 but she didn't care much seeing as she still planned to leave. She would miss mike and the yellow bunny, whom, ever since they met when she was 4, she found that she liked him, that he was friend. She sighed and jumped out the window when she finished packing. She then ran from the house that was lit up inside and filled with a family...a family that didn't need her. not now...not ever...


End file.
